Friend or Foe?
by uneednotnomyname
Summary: This is the story of Annabeth Chase... A girl who created mutiple façades for herself without even knowing it. Watch as her closest friends discover the real Annabeth Chase... But are they her real friends? Or just more people to know about her, and destroy her all over again...? Percabeth. Rated T.
1. Introduction

Hello, fellow readers. I would like to share a story with you. But it cannot be done with only words. The imagination is very much needed. So I ask you, please, imagine the following.

You get up early in the morning, at precisely the time you wanted to. You get ready faster than usual. You make it to school early and you take time in getting your books and talking to your friends. The bell rings for class to start, but you're already waiting in your seat, patiently. You go through your classes to find out you have no homework, and you only really watch videos during class. At the end of the day, you have no homework whatsoever, which means you can hang out with your friends again at the mall and do nothing again. You come back home after a long day of fun, and sleep the best sleep you've ever slept.

I'm guessing you like imagining that, right? But now let me tell you a story. It's the story, of Annabeth Chase. And how her life, was the most, complete, utter opposite of the one you just imagined. How this was the dream, she always dreamed of.


	2. The First Day of School-Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters shown in this chapter, all rights to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own the plot.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _BUZZZZZ, BUZZZZZ, BUZZZZZ._ My alarm buzzed under my pillow where I kept it. I instantly grab it and turne off the alarm, the quickness came from habit, and not technically for a good reason. Silently, I walke to my bathroom, stepping only on certain areas of the floor and walking only on the front parts of my feet. All from habit.

I walked into my bathroom and locked the door as I close it, even though I am the only one in the house. I look at my reflection, same as always. Hair somehow not messed up from sleep, face glowing, eyes sparkling, and a frown that looks like a smile. Perfect... as if. Over time, my walls have gone up so high, and so strong, even I have to concentrate to see past them. In a few seconds of looking, I see all the hidden emotions, buried deep within me. Pain. Loneliness. Sadness. Anger. Longing. Annoyance. _Pain._ That was, and has been, the most prominent of all emotions. It was a repeat. A common occurrence. I've been looking into these same eyes ever since I found out what a mirror is.

My appearance, in short, looked normal. As it always did. I start to get ready for the day. It takes me an hour. Once again, normal. But I had managed to get up at the right time. 4:00 a.m., perfect.

I turn and look at my clothes in front of my floor length mirror behind the door that connects my room to the rest of the house. I see someone with a white t-shirt with blue stripes (or a blue t-shirt with white stripes...?), light blue shorts, hot pink socks, and very worn out black Airwalks. I then head to my kitchen to get breakfast. But on my way, I pick up a backpack that is dark grey with black owls. The owls are made up of geometric shapes. It showed my two favorite colors (grey and black), my favorite animal/bird (an owl), and my love for architecture. I had gotten it as a present from my friend Thalia.

I pour milk into a glass bowl, and get out my Coco Rice Krispi Treats. It's always been my favorite cereal. I also get out a glass and fill it with milk. I eat quickly to not miss school, which starts at 8:00 a.m. I look at the clock and realize that it is now 7:15 a.m. I know I have an hour, but I walk to school. I'm 16, and I have a drivers license, but I don't have a car. Before you ask more questions, I used my friend's car to practice and use. I at least wanted a license even if I didn't have a car.

I grabbed my bag and my keys and raced out the door, speed walking. I was _not_ going to be late on the _first_ day of school, _again._ I walk fast, almost jogging, and I keep looking behind myself to make sure no one is following me. I have already had that happen once... never again.

I walk onto the campus of Goode High Public School at 7:55 a.m. Five minutes before the bell rings to signal the start of class. I hurry to my locker to get my books, not wanting to be late. I grab my history book and run to class. The teacher's back is turned and I quickly pick a spot right next to my best friend Thalia, hoping there's no seating chart.

The bell rings for the start of class, and the teacher moves to the side to let the class see what he has written. On the board, it says, "Mr. Brunner".

"Good morning, everyone!" He says beaming. But when he smiles, you could see the kindness in his eyes. _All fake I bet,_ I think. There are teachers like this in every school everywhere.

"So I'm not going to do some project to introduce everyone. You guys can do that on your own. I'm going to just start off the school with... well, schoolwork. So this year, let us start off with... drum roll please?"

Everyone started hitting and making noise on the desk at his words. It looked like all the boys were doing it and some girls too. But definitely not me. Mr. Brunner gave the cut-it-out signal and everybody stopped in an instant.

"Greek Mythology!" He shouted. Most of the class burst out in cheers. I guess this stuff was popular here. I was extremely excited even though I didn't show it. My mom's side of the family was Greek, so I knew a lot about this stuff.

"Okay okay, but before we get started on that, I forgot one thing. Seating Chart!"

The whole class groaned at this. Especially Thalia.

"No 'buts' here we go. In the first row, Emily, Ryan, Connor, Katie, Travis, Michael,..." He continued reading off the names by row. I was sitting in the back row so I didn't have to get up until my name was called, so I zoned out for a bit, reading my book.

After a few minutes, I heard, "Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Grover,..." That instant, I looked up. After a bit of looking around, I realized I didn't need to get up, as I was sitting in the same seat. The third seat from the door in the back row. Perfect.

Someone nudges my elbow, and I turn to see the culprit of ruining my reading time. What I see startles me. Sea Green eyes and black hair dangling in it. Set off with perfectly tanned skin and a cute lopsided smile. _Wait... cute? Where did_ that _come from...?_ Although I have to admit, this mystery boy was cute... maybe even hot.

"Uh... hello? Earth to Annabeth! Come in Annabeth!" I saw a familiar hand covered in a black, ripped knuckle glove waving in front of my eyes. I must have zoned out again.

"What? Thalia, what are you doing?" I ask, a little irritated.

"Trying to bring you back from LoveLand." she whispers in my ear. I turn beat red as the boy next to me does too. It looks like we have similar friends.

"Annabeth, meet Percy Jackson. Captain of the swim team, combat team, and marine biology expert. Percy, meet Annabeth Chase. Soon to be Mathletes Captain, Track and Field Champion, and is future Architect. Also, a super smartass. Percy here, is a super... ass." Thalia says.

"Haha very funny, Thalia." Percy says to the ravin haired girl. "Hi, I'm Percy."

"I know. I'm Annabeth." I say as I hold out my hand to shake his. He replies, "I know." And instead of shaking my hand, he fist-pumps it. We both smile at each other, and I make the mistake of looking into his eyes. I get lost at sea at an instant.

"All right students, remember your seats, because this is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year. Welcome to History Homeroom with Mr. Brunner." says Mr. Brunner. Everyone groans at the fact that they will be sitting in those seats for the rest of the year.

But Percy and I just look at each other and smile. Maybe this year, everything won't be so bad, at least with Percy around.

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***

 **Hi guys! First chapter done! I hope you guys like this story! I made it mainly because I'm having a little writers block with my other one (Half-Blood High). I really hope you guys can read that too! If you have any suggestions plz let me know! If you have any suggestions for this story, don't hesitate to tell me! I love putting your guy's input in my stories. Criticism is accepted openly! And I'll post the next chapter when it's done, but only if i have at least 5 reviews on this..plz. I really want to know if there is anything I can do to make this story better.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 ** _giraffesplaycello_ : Thz you so much! :D You reviewed pretty fast. That's so nice! Thank you! THZ FOR THE REVIEW! ;p**

 ** _winxkid10_ : Thz you so much! :D I love reading reviews that say "u need to update" or "plz update" in them because it shows the person liked my story. I'm surprised because the storyline isn't even up yet. But thank you so much for the review. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! ;p**

 **Wow, even with barely a chapter i got 2 reviews. Thanks to everyone who read it.**

 **Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	3. Mystery Girl- Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If Rick Riordan were here, I'd have him write this story. But he's not, so I guess I'll have to write... (*sigh*)... ;p**

 **Percy's POV**

"Alright everyone take out your books, we are skipping to page 238, Chapter 3, Greek Mythology."

I looked around in my backpack for my book, but it wasn't there. I know I brought it, my mom made sure I did. I must have left it in my car.

I go up to Mr. Brunner and say, "I think I left my book in my car..." "Go get it, but quickly." He says.

I jog out of the classroom, avoiding the looks of others. As I'm walking to my car, I see the usual High School stuff. A boy and a girl quickly disappearing into a closet, a student getting water, late students rushing to class.

I make it to the parking lot in no time. I look around for a black Ferrari convertible with blue stripes on the hood. It was a present from my dad on my 16th birthday. No doubt to get closer to me. But that was never going to happen. I was never going to let him back into my life or my mom's.

I find my car quickly and grab my history book that's on the floor of the back seat. I take a step back and look at my car for a second, to make sure no one scratched it. My eyes scan the car quickly, looking for any imperfections. My eyes drift down to the back right tire. It's blown. Flat. Dead. Useless. I bend down to inspect it some more. There aren't any holes that I see, but then I spot a nail a few inches from the tire. It must have gotton stuck while I was parking, then got blown off during class. I guess I'm walking home today.

I hurry back to class and plop back down in my seat almost unnoticed. Key word: _almost_.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Annabeth asks softly. "To my car for my book." I say back, equally as soft. "Oh okay." With that, we both turn to the front of the classroom to continue listening to Mr. Brunner drone on.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, leading up to lunch. It turns out that Annabeth and I have all the same classes other than our electives. I have swimming, and she has architecture.

Man, you should see Annabeth when she talks about architecture. I could watch-er- listen to her talk about it all day. Her face lights up and she smiles while talking. Her eyes turn a lighter shade of grey than normal, and they're always fixed on the person she's talking to, in this case me. I don't always know what she's talking about... okay never. But it sure is fun to at least watch her talk. I wonder if that's how I look when I'm talking about stuff related to water...

But back to present day. I walk Annabeth to our table that stands in the center of the rest of the tables. We both sit down on the bench around the circular table, starting an awkward silence. It's then that we realize we don't have lunches.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria." we say in uniison. We laugh/blush and head over to the lunch line together. I grab some french fries and an apple, while Annabeth gets a vege. burger and a Golden Delicious apple. Just like her hair. We pay and walk back to our table. Everyone is now sitting and talking in deep conversations at the table we abandoned.

We sit down and I start talking with Jason who is sitting across from me. After a while, I hear someone clear their throat. I look to my right and see Thalia raise her eyebrows, her eyes going from Annabeth back to me. I notice Annabeth is just sitting quietly and eating slowly. I forgot to introduce her to everyone... I'm an idiot.

"Hey guys! Hello?!" I say to get my friends' attention. Everyone stops talking and looks at me. "So um.. yeah this is Annabeth Chase. So far we have all the same classes so... yeah."

Thalia rolls her eyes and takes control. "This is Frank." she says pointing to him. "Expert in archery. Super strong, but wouldn't hurt a fly. And also football captain."

"That's Jason, my brother. Don't ask. Loves spears. Soccer team captain, and boyfriend of Piper."

"This is Leo-" "Hello, I'm Leo Valdaz." Leo interrupts, standing up. "My dad owns a mechanic shop, so I'm pretty good at that kind of stuff. Forward on the soccer team. And I'd rather kill someone with a hammer than a sword. Also, currently single." he adds with a wink. Annabeth just chuckles and rolls her eyes. What the heck is Leo doing? Annabeth just started school here, it's still her first day. What makes him think she's going to want a boyfriend now?! My face heats up with anger. But I know Annabeth won't want me to make a scene so I stay quiet. She'd get suspicious too... but for absolutely no reason you know... I mean, she has no reason too... If you're suggesting I like her... you're delusional...

"Okay yeah. Leo here is never going to get a girlfriend, so don't worry about him.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," she pointed her eyes at Leo. "These are the Stolls." This time Thalia sat back and waited for them to introduce themselves. And sure enough, not a beat passed and they were standing and talking in unison.

"Travis" Says Travis.

"And Connor" Connor continues.

"Stoll, at your service." they finished together while bowing.

"Connor here is on the soccer team. Can cook very well. Is a little shorter than me. And also, is very single." Travis says matter-o-factly.

"Travis is on the swim team. Cannot cook shit, but can dance very well. Is older than me by exactly two minutes. And, I admit, is close to not being single any more." Connor said, wiggling his eyebrows at Katie. We all know they like each other, but won't admit it. Travis turns bright red as well as Katie.

They sit down and then Thalia starts once again. "You already know Percy so last but not least, Nico. The only person other than me with good music taste and clothing taste. Can draw extremely well. Has no sport, but plays the drums and guitar. And can scare a senior all the way to Mexico. Trust me, it happened once. He called Nico short, and this guy just looked at him. He moved to Mexico that weekend."

Everything and everyone is suddenly in slow motion. My head starts playing "She's So Gone" by Naomi Scott in the background like some movie. I hear the most amazing, beautiful, awesome, contagious laugh from my right. You would think that I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. Annabeth was laughing at Thalia's statement. She closed her eyes and threw back her head as she laughed. Her ringlets of golden blond hair shaking with her head down her back. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. Her smile could cure Cancer. **(An Abundance Of Katherines Reference!)** Annabeth Chase was beautiful.

I feel someone nudge my elbow and the music stops. I see Jason smiling at me. He says quietly, "Dude, close your mouth, your going to start drooling." I feel my face heat up. I probably look like a tomato by now.

I continue to watch her talk with her friends (all the girls) as they introduce themselves, talking all at once. That left us, the guys, to talk. We started talking about sports, and how the games were going. Even Nico asked about Jason's soccer game next week.

But I'm only half paying attention. I keep slyly looking over at Annabeth. While she knew me, I didn't know her that well. I am keen on learning everything about her.

She's different now than before. In class, she would intently listen to the teacher and take notes. A perfect student angel. In the halls, if someone would make a comment to her, she would immediately shoot a clever retort back in no time. Angel in class, but with a hidden devil inside. Not that she's a devil...angel describes her better.

But I haven't seen her like this all day. Annabeth would laugh and make jokes and talk endlessly with everyone at the table. She got alone with everyone. I watch her as she feigns hurt, putting her hand on her chest where her heart was, and putting a look of fake disbelief on her face. Thalia points at her, laughing. Annabeth says a few more things, and they start laughing and talking like normal with the other girls again.

The end-of-lunch bell rings, snapping me out if my trancelike state. I look at my friends, but they have already gotten up to go to their next classes. But Annabeth is still here, waiting for me, as she has no idea where to go next. I didn't have a chance to eat my apple, so I just throw it in my backpack for later. I have swimming next, and Annabeth has Architecture 101, so I show her where her class is, and head to mine. Hopefully she can find the gym, as our last class after this is PE. Someone will help her... hopefully.

I walk into the locker room to find I'm the first one there. But my locker is open. I must have just left it open by accident on Friday. It's happened before. I get changed and we start warm ups. We had managed to make it to playoffs, so we're training harder than ever.

About halfway through the period, I see Annabeth come in and sit down on the bleachers. Students are allowed to come in and watch practices, as some people have a free period now. In fact, this is supposed to be a free period for me, but Coach Hedge made practices now so we don't have to come after school.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES. Take a 10 minute break. Those beans are coming back up." says Coach Hedge running to his office which has a private bathroom.

I jump out of the pool, grab a towel, and make my way over to Annabeth who is now reading a book.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, smiling. "Not that I don't want you here, but you know, 'sup?" I add quickly. My hand goes to the back of my neck on impulse. Another habit I had acquired from my ass of a dad.

"The class was in the middle of a project, and I didn't have a partner, so they let me have a free period every class till they're done with it. Which isn't till another two weeks." Annabeth says looking sad, yet not sad. Her eyes are fixed on my face, not giving me elevator eyes like all the other girls have done in the past.

"Oh, cool." I says as I sit down next her her. She returns to her book. With all the sketches, I can tell it is an architecture thing book. I take this time to look at her properly. She is wearing a simple grey T-Shirt with blue shorts and black Converse. She's bent over a little while reading, so the front of her shirt went down a little. I can see a grey colored bra matching her shirt.

I guess Annabeth felt my eyes on her, because she turns her head at me questioningly.

"Yes Percy?" She asks, amusement covering her face.

"What? Oh nothing, I was just um- *clears throat*- reading the book." I answer gesturing to the book in her lap.

"Uh huh." She replys with more amusement lining her voice.

"You're laughing at me." I say accusingly. I can't hide the smile that forms on my face.

"Am not!" Annambeth replies, laughing.

"Yes you are! You, Annabeth Chase, are laughing at me for absolutely NO REASON." I shoot back at her.

"No! I HAVE A REASON!" She says matter-o -factly.

"Which is?!"

Her tone suddenly turns quiet. "I would tell you, but everyone is staring now." She says softly.

I look around to see that we were loud enough to attract the attention of everyone but Coach Hedge. He's still in the bathroom puking.

"Cupcakes! Breaks over! Back in the pool!" Coach Hedge calls to everyone. I look over at Annabeth, but she had gone back to reading her book with her face tomato red. I head back over to the pool silently, not saying anything to amyone for the rest of practice.

The rest of the period goes by without a hitch. After I'm done, Annabeth and I walk to PE quietly. When we get there, Thalia meets up with her, and they walk into the girls locker room, while I walk into the guys. We are starting our soccer unit outside, while the girls are starting volleyball inside the gym.

After PE, I head down to the parking lot to go home. Then when I see the flat tire on my car again, I remember that I'm walking home... great. (Note the sarcasm.)

I walk past my car, and off campus. I look to my left to see a certain blond walking out of the school. She's probably just going to her car to go home. After a few minutes, I'm away from campus and I look back to see Annabeth is still walking a couple yards behind me. But her head is buried in a book, typical.

I stop walking and just stand there with my back facing her. After a few seconds, I feel a soft "thud" which mean the little blondie ran right into my backpack.

I turn around just as she says, "Oh my gods I'm so sorry." When our eyes meet, my smiling face meets her shocked one. "Percy." Annabeth says while smiling.

"Hey Annabeth." I move to her side as she puts her book away so we can walk together. "You walk home?" I ask.

"Yea, I don't have a car. What about you? I thought I saw you in a black one this morning?" She says while her cheek turn a light shade of pink.

"Flat tire. There was this nail next to the back right tire... it must have gotten stuck on the way to school."

"Aww that sucks."

"Yeah I know right..."

The silence is starting to be unbearable. Someone or something needs to break it soon. Finally after a good five minutes of silence, Annabeth decides to break it.

"The weather is nice today isn't it?" She says causally.

"Out of all the things we could talk about, you choose the weather? I mean, seriously?" I ask in joking disbelief.

"Well you have a topic? I don't see you trying to make any conversation." Annabeth half-yells, yet still smiling.

"...well its too late now because this is my place. Hey, want to come in for a bit. I mean, as long as your parents are cool with it." I say as I see my blue house come into view. Mom is working out front in the garden planting more flowers. As if we don't have enough already.

"Oh um no it's okay. I don't want to intrude. You guys probably have stuff to do, and we have homework." Says Annabeth. I see that her wide eyes have a bit of sadness in them. If she thinks that she's intruding, then that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard all day. And I hear some weird stuff during the day.

"Nonsense. And we could do homework together. That is, if you want..." I didn't want to push her or anything.

"Maybe some other time. It's just my first day, so I want try and catch up on the coursework. But hey, I'll see you at school tomorrow." We were now standing in front of the path that led to the front door. Thank the gods that my mom hadn't noticed us yet. She was still pulling weeds from the ground.

"Alright then that's okay. Bye." We wave bye to each other and go on our ways. I walk into my house, not even stopping to say high to my mom since she's in this work mode she has. Right now, Mom wouldn't notice if it starts to rain and she was soaked. Yeah, that bad.

I walk straight into my room, only taking a detour to the kitchen to grab a few (dozen) blue cookies. We always keep a stock of them in a cabnet above the stove oven. I drop my backpack onto my desk chair, where it will stay untouched till tomorrow.

I walk into the living room and sit my tired butt on couch. Couch, meet butt. Hand, meet remote. Eyes, meet TV. Other hand, meet cookies, chips, and soda. At some point, I get up to eat dinner which is lasagna. Then back to watching random movies on Netflix.

After about four or five movies, I see that it is now eleven. I've been watching TV for six hours. (One hour gone for dinner) That's not even a record. I did ten hours once.

My eyes scan the ceiling about me as I lay on back an hour later. My thoughts are a big jumble, a knot. One you can never untangle.

 _She was so happy during lunch. In class, she was like the teacher's pet. Someone can be happy and the teacher's pet at the same time. But then in the halls, it's like she liked being in control. A mini devil even. But that's not her. Annabeth is awesome, not mean at all. And when we were talking in front of the house, she was super shy. Where did that come from? How she was in the halls (confident and clever) was the complete opposite of when we were talking (shy and uncertain). Who is Annabeth Chase. The real one? Which one is the Real Annabeth Chase? This year is going to be harder than I thought._

After that, I succumb to the darkness, letting what is to come the next day, come on its own.

 ***•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

 **HELLO READERS! I'm once again sorry I could not update faster. I'm on a trip in a different continent visiting family, and so I've been a little busy meeting relatives and going places. But fear not! I have found enough time to finish this chapter and update. I won't be back to the U.S. till like the end of July, so expect delayed updates, with poor writing skills. (I don't know if it can get amy worse though...) But please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, and let me know how the chapter is. Also, if you have any suggestions, I am absolutely 100% willing to put them into the story. I kinda need the help... :I But yea, and thanks to every single person who reads my story. If I have any readers left, that is. But yea... so...  
**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 ** _giraffesplaycello_ : Thank you so much! And after I read that at least someone still was waiting for Half-Blood High, I was like "okay dude u need to update". So I did. But yea thank you and let me know how you liked that chapter and this one. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 **Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	4. Father Not Closer- Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is an amazing author that has written and owns many book series', including Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes Of Olympus. The person who wrote this story (Me) is an amateur writer who writes fanfiction so that the story doesn't end till she says it does.**

 **Annabeth**

The second Percy disappears behind the door, I made a run for my house. We live right next to each other. Neighbors! Can you belive that? I'm already closer to him than I've been with any of my friends before. Friends... can you even call us that? Anyways, there has only ever been one other person that I've been this close to before. He left me in the dirt. No one had warned me. Not one person had known what he was like. I doubt people knew now. Since that incident, I vowed to myself never to let anyone get that close ever again. And it's not like it was the first time people had betrayed me. I thought those girls were my friends... again with that torturous word. But like the last time, they were just using me. I was a joke. The jester in the King and Queen's court. The one everyone knew would lose. I just can't belive I didn't see it earlier. But it's over now.

Back to the problem at hand. I can't get this close to Percy. It's not safe. I don't know what he's really like. Even a few girls warned me about him. My thoughts drift to the conversation I had in the locker room that day...

 _Thalia and I walk into the locker room together to get changed for PE. She was just telling me what we were going to do that day, when an amber-haired girl walked up to us._

 _"Hey, you're friends with Percy Jackson right? Uh- tall, green eyes, jet black hair, swimmer?" She asked. This girl had kind of wispy amber hair, green eyes, and I saw that her ears were a little more pointy than normal._

 _"Yes, I am friends with Percy." I inwardly wince at the word "friends"._

 _"Why, is there a problem?" I asked her._

 _"Oh no, there's no problem. I just wanted to know how good of friends you guys are." She clarified._

 _"Well, we just met, but I guess we're pretry good friends..." I was getting confused. Why would she want to know this kind of information?_

 _Her face fell. "Oh, okay. Then I just want to say this... um wait, ca- can we do this in private?" She looks over at Thalia for her okay._

 _"Yeah sure, I'll get just changed." The raven-haired girl replies while walking to her locker._

 _The green-eyed girl pulls me out of ear-shot of everyone else._

 _"Be careful. Percy is a nice guy, a really nice guy. But that doesn't mean he always was. We've all had our low times, but to him, that wasn't technically a low. More like a high. I can't tell you anything else... but remember this: Percy Jackson is the sweetest guy on earth... in the present and the future,_ not _the past. Now go get changed, class is about to start."_

Now I'm sitting with my back to the front door. On the way here, I had my face buried in a book, but my mind was somewhere else, going a million miles a second. I had bumped into Percy and had a little panic attack. But I was a good actor, I played it cool. I went along with everything Percy did, as if nothing was wrong.

But that was the problem. Something was wrong, everything was wrong. I was getting closer to Percy. Too close for comfort. My plan for this year was simple: keep your head down, keep you grades up, and keep people far. Emotion and reactions are overrated. But that was all gone now. I had this group of friends, a big group I might add; people knew me for being friends with Percy Jackson; and now I had to somehow push Percy away. I didn't want to, I really didn't want to. But I had the same feelings with the last guy. And things ended with me needing to move away. If I hadn't moved here, I can't even think what would've happened.

My head started to hurt. I needed to stop thinking about this and calm down. And do my homework.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked around. I saw looked in all the cabnets and the fridge to see what I had to eat. I just saw some milk, cereal, a leftover slice of pizza from last night, and leftover noodles from Panda Express. Okay... pizza for dinner tonight, and noodles for dinner tomorrow. I had used the last of my money for lunch today. That's why people work right? To earn money. Speaking of work, I need to get going. It's Monday, so the restaurant it is. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I managed to get a job at this high-end fancy restaurant a few blocks away. The food was really good, and the decor was stunning. On Tuesdays, Thurdays, and Saturdays I just helped at the Library.

I went into my room and got ready to go to work. I looked in my full-length mirror behind my door to make sure I was presentable before I made my way over there. Staring back at me in the mirror was a girl. She had Golden blonde hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a silvery grey semi-formal shirt, and blacks pants. All employees was required to wear a dress shirt and black pants. We didn't get payed for the days we didn't follow dress code on.

I grabbed my phone with a wallet case, grey heels, and headed out. I got a taxi to take me to the restaurant. I payed him, and stood outside the door for a second. I looked at the door that said "Mon Amour" in fancy writing. It means "My love" in french.

But I didn't walk through that door. Employees have a different door at the back of the building. That one goes directly to a hallway that leads to the kitchen and locker rooms. Some people come from places where they can't wear their formal attire and come. They have to change here so they have locker rooms. Sometimes when I'm late I just bring my clothes and change here.

I walked around the building and through the employees entrance. I dropped off my phone into my locker and got my apron. I put it on and got my note pad and pencil so I could start taking orders.

I walked through the sea of people going in and out of the hallway carefully. Eventually, the atmosphere of dim lights and formal attire and candles and romance enveloped me.

I walked to a random table and asked the question that has been etched into my brain.

"Hello, welcome to Mon Amour. My name is Annabeth, I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to order?" I said in a monotone.

The man and women sitting at the table told me what they wanted, never breaking eye contact with each other. After I was done, I took the paper to the chef inside the kitchen.

The rest of my shift went normal. The only thing that happened was that there was this one couple where when I walked up to them, they were in a heated make-out session. I decided it was best to leave them.

I opened the door to my house. Before I walked in, I looked up into the sky. It was a clear night, the stars weren't visible because of the light New York was radiating. They call it "The City that Never Sleeps" for a reason. I stood outside the door for a few more seconds, basking in the moonlight. It was a full moon, high in the sky. Luna definitely showed that it was well past midnight.

Knowing that I had a lot of homework to do, I tore my eyes away from the moon and went inside. I finished my homework at around 2:30 in the morning. I had to get up at 4:00 so I could get to school on time.

I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, laying on my back on my bed. The works of the day had exhausted me mentally and physically. But tomorrow I didn't have to work, so I could finally get a somewhat good night's sleep.

Not being able to control my eyelids anymore, I fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

 _I look around but all I see is darkness. Panic gets a tight grip on my heart, not planning to let go anytime soon. I have always been afraid of the dark, no matter how cheesy it sounds. But I'm not afraid of the dark itself. I'm afraid of the things that can come out of it. Like spiders. But before any spiders can attack me, the scene changes._

 _I'm walking down the hallway at school, talking with friends and happily going to class. A time-skip happens and I ask the teacher if I can go to the bathroom. This isn't right. I would never miss class time just to go to the bathroom. I walk into the girls bathroom silently. But the second I'm inside, someone grabs my stomach and starts dragging me somewhere._ Oh no, not this dream again _my head says. Fear is the only thing on my mind. I know it's no use to try and kick my out. I start trying to scream to get help. But like all the other times, no sound comes out. I see a red car in front of me. Desperate, I start kicking like crazy and try to scream useing all the energy I have. I try to scream, have some noise come out. To my astonishment, a small, scratchy voice come out. One that sounds nothing like my voice. With that as encouragement, I manage to get my scream to a normal volume screech. The kidnapper starts to put me into the car when-_

I wake up panicking. I look around at my surroundings to make sure I'm back home. After a few minutes, my brain grasps the fact that I'm in my room, laying on the bed with my head at foot of the bed. That way the fan is above my head and I won't feel as hot. I know now that I can never sleep this way again without rememebering the dream. I start sobbing silently. That was at _least_ the third time I had a dream like that. Where something is happening and my voice doesn't work. Where I can't do anything or move and everyone will blame me when I was trying to help.

In the first dream, I was sitting downstairs in the family room watching TV. I was 7 years old. The robber came in through the back door that was close by to me, and started taking everything that was on the dining table. Food, utensils, electronics that we left there. And I couldn't move from my spot on the floor. My voice wouldn't work either. At certain times he would look over at me and smile.

After that night, I knew I would never be able to go back into that room. I was too scared to see what would happen. So I ran away. After the first day, someone came to me. I was in an ally, trying to find food, and I heard something. I looked behind me to see some guys walking toward me. I started to slowly back away, defenseless. Then, some blond haired boy pulled me behind him. I watched as the boy beat those guys senseless.

His name was Luke. He let me stay with him after that. He was at least double my age, around 14. There was another girl with him. Thalia was her name. She was only a few years older than me. After a while, once Thalia was eighteen, Luke left us. It broke both of us, but he said he needed a life, not just to spend the rest of it with two lonely girls. Thalia and I were best friends, so we made a pact never to leave each other. But once I turned eighteen, I got a place of my own. We only live about a block away from each other.

I look at the clock on my bedside table that read 3:58 A.M. Almost 4 in the morning. I know there is no point in trying to sleep again. It will take at least an hour for sleep to find me, and I'll have to get up then.

I get up so I can get ready for school. Today is going to be a long day.

 **•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

 **Hello fellow readers! I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions I'll gladly take them. Answer this question to get a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

 **Who was girl that confronted Annabeth in the locker room?**

 **The first _correct_ answer will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. PM me the answer! Good luck! :)**

 **Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	5. The Fight- Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All the known characters belong to the amazhang Rick Riordan!**

 **Percy**

I ran out of the house at lighting speed. I had forgotten that my car was at school and that I had to leave home early, so I was running to school. Class started in 10 minutes. I'm was going to have to run like a demon in order to get there on time.

I rushed to my locker to get my books. One minute till class started. I grabbed my book, slamed my locker door shut, and ran to class. I sat my butt down in my chair at close to the exact moment the bell rang. The teacher turned around and looked straight at me.

"You are late." Said Mrs. Dobbs sternly.

"No, I'm not. I sat down right when the bell rang." I said matter-o-factly.

She squinted her eyes at me. "That second bell was for the start of class, not for people to come into my classroom at the last minute. From now on, I expect you to be ready to learn in this classroom the second after the _first_ bell, not the _second_. Am I understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Dobbs." I mumbled quietly.

"Good." She tilted her head up and pushed her glasses back. "Now, let's continue."

I immediately tuned her out after that. That lady was too strict. I couldn't believe she's a _Mrs._ and not a Ms. I felt bad for the poor guy.

"Percy!" I looked to my left just in time to see a paper airplane inches from my face. I snatched it out the air before I went blind. I looked over at Grover.

"Read it!" He whispered terribly. I opened it and read what it said.

 **Yo. What happened? You're never late.**

 **Nico**

Nico was a few seats in front of me to my left. I wrote back:

 **Nothing. Just overslept. I stayed up watching TV.**

 **Percy**

I made sure that Mrs. Dobbs' back was turned before I threw the airplane towards Nico again. It hit him in the head. "Ow...what the heck?" He said quietly as he rubbed the "wound" with his head.

Mrs. Dobbs' head snapped over at his words.

"Who said that?" She demanded. "Nico? Was it you?"

"No Mrs. Dobbs. Sometimes when I write I tend to speak what I'm writing." He lied smoothly.

She suspiciously squinted at Nico but said nothing. She went back to writing random numbers and letters on the board, and everybody else went back to talking.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"I swear she isn't human." "Uh huh..." I replied.

"Dude, really I mean, who writes everything on a chalkboard, erases all of it, and tell us we have a test on it next week. I mean, she didn't even tell us we were supposed to write it down!"

"I wrote it down." "Me too"

"Annabeth you write down everything. And Pipes...why would you do that?!"

"Because Nico... For this exact reason. Jason told me that Thalia overheard that when Rachel and Emily were talking, they said that they overheard it when Brett and Michael were talking that he has an older brother that warned him about this."

"Michael or Brett?"

"Michael! Gods do you ever pay attention Leo?!"

"Percy you there?"

"I'm sorry what?" I came out of my bubble and back to earth. Piper got up and hit Leo in the back of the head while he complained. Annabeth was looking at me slightly amused. Nico was making another paper airplane. And Jason had just sat down with Thalia trailing behind him.

"You okay?" Annabeth said. "You zoned out for a little bit there."

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm just thinking about some stuff..." I replied.

"Well don't think too hard, you'll need your brain for later. I'll see you later..."

"Bye..." I said distractedly.

I continued looking at a group of seniors little ways away.

For anyone looking around casually, it would just seem like some seniors and freshmen were hanging out by the lockers. But I knew it was much more than that. The face of fear and sadness flashed in my mind as I looked at the lone 9th grader. One senior looked at a book in his hand, then he threw it in the trash and resumed talking to the poor kid.

I got up without thinking and made my way over the group. I couldn't hear anything but ringing. My vision went slightly red.

"Hey!" I yelled as I pulled some big guy back by the handle of his backpack.

He immediately toppled backwards from the sudden extra weight on his back.

"Hey Jackson!" This guy I knew to be named Brock said. His well built muscle body towered over me. "Coming here to save your little buddy, huh?" He and his airhead friends then laughed as if it was the best joke ever made.

"Let. Go. of him. " I said through clenched teeth.

"No." Brock simply said. He then grabbed the poor guy's neck and put him into an arm lock and started to choke him. Again, to any bystander it would have looked like they were just causally standing. His groupies were now surrounding me. Canceling any chance of escape for me or the victim.

"I said, let. Him. Go-!" And with that last syllable, the dam inside me broke. All the water came rushing out in rivers. I directed the the water at Brock as he tried to stay afloat. The water beat him everywhere. Some rushed to his face, while others were bent on his stomach and legs. He crumbled down. The water succumbing him. But then something happened. He swam up to the surface with all the water surrounding him. All of a sudden, it felt as if the water now directed at me. Now it as I who was trying to survive. I felt my leg break as he stepped on it with the power of the water backing him up. I watched as he punched my arm and that broke too. And then our eyes met. His on fire, despite the powerful water that coursed through him. It all melted away. No more kids shouting "Fight!" No more adults shouting "Stop!" No more friends shouting "Percy!" His hand seemed to cut through the air in slow motion. Water shot out of him towards me. All the power he could summon came and wrapped around his arm and fist. It came barreling towards me. The last thing I saw was the fist that had seemed to grow ten sizes, had been a fraction of centimeter away from touching my face. Then, lights out.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I remembered waking up in a bed that was not mine. And in clothes that were not mine either. My throat was as dry as a desert. I coughed a few times before discovering the glass was water on the side table. I slowly tried to sit up in my bed, my entire body made sure that wasn't happening. So I grabbed the glass and poured it down my throat. My parched throat relinquished at the humid liquid it was being rewarded with. I then saw the note that was placed neatly on my chest. It read,

"Percy-

I hope you get well soon. The doctor said you are going to have to stay home for at least two weeks for you to heal. You have a bruised stomach, a broken leg, a broken arm, and a concussion. No athletic work for you for at least three weeks. And as for the fight, after you heal you must serve three weeks of detention. I hope you get well soon.

-Mr. Brunner."

I groaned as I layed my pounding head back on the pillow. I let sleep overcome my broken and bruised and tired body.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 _I was back in the hallways of Goode. But my thoughts were different. I felt the familiar smirk tug it's way onto my enlightened face. My eyes followed each girl passing by. Some smirked right back, others blushed and looked down, and some just looked away... Disgusted. But my thoughts quickly filled my mind. "I didn't need them. Who cares what those prudes thought."_

 _The scene changed. I was pushing a brown-haired girl against the wall. "Finally, one that doesn't object..." My mind said quietly. This feat continued for a few minutes. Then... some random guy came and pulled me off her. My eyes scanned him quickly, my brain taking notes. Blond, athletic, scar on his upper lip from when he was a kid, Jason Grace. Boyfriend of Piper McLean. Oops._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed._

 _"What does it look like?" I replied in a snarky voice. A small smirk found its way to my mouth. "Besides, it's not like she was objecting." I gestured to the girl._

 _"WHAT?" She screamed. "You came on me, I was pushing you off." She got closer. "But of course you didn't notice, because all was right in your happy little world." She got closer. "Well guess what, life isn't like this." And with that final statement, she gave me a clean punch to the nose._

 _I stumbled back from the force. My nose bleeding and broken._

 _But before I could ruin the guy's life, the scene changed. I knew this dream now. It's the day it all changed. The last day._

 _I was walking out of the school, bruised and battered from my fight earlier. I walked towards my shiny new car, jingling the keys in my hands. Then suddenly, I'm being pulled over to the side. The air and sudden movement hurting my sore and tired muscles._

 _I'm behind the school. My backpack left the journey a while back. Resting on the black concrete._

 _"What do you want?" I basically scream at my captor. It's a girl. I look her over carefully. She has a slightly funny style. Black hair that's straight for about half a foot, then it goes crazy. Some of it curled, some twisted, some wavy, and some straight again. She a caramel colored skin. Again, some parts lighter than others. And yet, somehow you knew that it was from laying in the sun all day._

 _"Yea, yes look me over...carefully. Notice the small things. Like how my cheekbones bulge out when I smile." My gaze shifted. "Or how my hands or feet or legs can never stop moving." My line of sight wavered. "Or how even my hair is always moving." My eyes shifted. "Or how, my eyelids narrow when I smile or laugh." I pictured her laughing normally. "And look at my eyes." I looked over once more. "Look at the sparkle. The shine. How big they are. Look. And look deeper. How thick the cover is. How underneath, there is more. Doesn't all of me just, **scream** creative? You have lots to learn. I want to change your life. For the better." Then, she slowly lifted her hand towards my forehead. Quickly she tapped. It would have been like a tap, but it felt as if a thousand bricks were layed upon me. But my head didn't hurt, no. Nothing was changed. But I did feel different_ _. "Goodbye." She said. She smiled. She left._

 _ **•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**_

 **Hello readers! I know I took a long time to update as usual. And I am very sorry for that! But seriously, how did you guys like the chapter? And I am making a new rule that I need at least five reviews before I update the next chapter. And for those of you also reading my other story Half-blood High, there is a contest I put out for people to get a sneek peek of 100 words! And it can be for either story! No one has won yet.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. Most people (me included) usually don't read the authors notes at the top and bottom. But hey, I'm just saying you might get something out of a little extra reading. ;) but please let me know how the chapter went. That's all I can ask. :)**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **greekgeekgirlbro: Thanks you so much! Really, it means a lot to see that people are still reading this even after such a long time of not updating. Really, thank you for reading. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 **giraffesplaycello: Thank you so much! And I have decided that I will update each story alternatively. So after this, expect an update to Half-Blood High! And really, thank you for the feedback, it warms my heart to see that people like my stories. (Btw can u update Forever High? PLLZZZ!) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 **IAin-tNoOrdinaryGirl: Thanks you so much! And yes I read the review in that same situation! And if you did finish this, let me know what u think! THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 **Well thats all the reviews... And remember, I will not be updating a chapter unless I have 5 reviews for that chapter. I'll be writing faster now, so yea. I hope you liked the story. Let me know. If you have any suggestions for either story let me know (review or PM me). If you haven't already, check out Half-Blood High.**

 **Anyways...READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	6. An All-Nighter- Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

 _"Well don't think too hard, you'll need your brain for later. I'll see you later..."_

 _"Bye..." He said distractedly._

I quickly finished my lunch and got up from the table. I walked down the hallway to my locker when I heard that oh-so familiar voice.

"Hey!" I stopped in my tracks when I heard that voice.

"Hey Jackson." Another replied.

" _Great_ " I thought. I turned around to see a poor freshman surrounded by seniors. Percy had a look of anger on his face that I knew wouldn't go away without some bloodshed.

"Coming here to save your little buddy, huh?" The big idiot said. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Let. Go. of him. " Said Percy. That guy better let go and back away. I was watching from a distance, ready to intervene at a moments notice.

"No" He _really_ shouldn't have said that.

"I said, let. Him. Go-!" With that last syllable, the fight had begun. It was interesting really. Everyone thought Percy would smash him to bits. At first, Percy was winning. That guy had no chance. But then something happened. Percy started to lose. Blows were hitting him right and left. Leo and Jason had to hold me back when I tried to get in the middle. They said I'd probably kill myself if I went in there. They were probably right. But that didn't stop me from screaming Percy's name. Everyone was trying to stop them. But not one dared to go in the middle of it. These were two really strong guys. A football player and a swimmer. But when it got to Percy being knocked out, enough was enough. Frank got in there and knocked the guy out for good measure. After that, people were rushing everywhere, trying to get out of the area before the principal got wind of what had happened.

We took Percy to the infirmary. The doctor said that he had a bruised stomach, broken leg, broken arm, and a concussion. When the doctor was done looking him over, we saw that his stomach was different shades of red, blue, and purple. I stayed by him for a few hours, skipping some classes. Once it became time to go home, I went and got my backpack and supplies. I also talked to my teachers about what homework I had, they also gave me Percy's. After that I walked back to the infirmary to see if Percy was well enough to go home.

When I walked in, he was still asleep. But the note that had been placed on his chest was now in his hand. The corners of my mouth went up slightly when I saw a little trickle of drool coming out of his mouth.

I walked over to the right side of the bed. I knelt down on my knees and put my hand on his forehead, my thumb rubbing his forehead softly. He looked like a little boy tired after playing all day, not like a teenager who just came from a fight. Peaceful yet worn out. I bent down and whispered into his ear, "Wake up Percy. Wise girl is here."

He woke up with a start, muttering, "What Annabeth...?"

I chuckled slightly at his droopy eyes and tired yet eager smile. His eyes were sparkling with happiness despite just waking up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, how are you feeling?" I questioned him with a soft voice.

"I'm alright. how are you?", he asked in return.

"Me?", I said. "You're the one with the broken arm, broken leg, bruised stomach, and concussion."

"Well yes that is true but I care about you guys more. Anyway, why is my backpack here?", he asked questionably.

"You still have to do your homework, Seaweed Brain." The corners of my mouth rose upwards. "But hey, you do have two weeks to do it all."

"Yeah about that, do you think that you could get Mr. Brunner to shorten my bedrest? I mean, seriously, _two weeks_? One week I can handle, but _two_? I'll be missing so much in swimming, not to mention some homework and stuff, but think of all the swim meets and practice. It's three weeks for no athletic stuff after that. Plus, I'll miss hanging out with you...guys! I ment you guys!..." Percy added hastily at the end. His eyes were wide with panic.

My eyes widened at his comment. I cleared my throat as the awkward tension rose to an unbearable height. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, something I'd seen Percy do.

"Um... Yeah... But don't worry about Mr. Brunner. I'll talk to him and the doctor about the bedrest." I said quietly. I started to get up to leave the infirmary.

"Thank you, Annabeth." He replied. "For everything."

I looked back at him with confusion. I knew no one else had visited them but that was because they were all busy with school. What had I done? Percy started to shift in his bed to take another nap. The fight had really weakened him. Before I know it, the same old Percy was sleeping with drool coming out the side of his mouth.

My eyes widened with panic. No, what _did_ I do? I'm here, missing class so I can make sure Percy is alright. _Missing class?_ I've never done that before... He's changing me. Making me softer. Weaker. I can't let that happen. Annabeth Chase is **not** weak. Call her whatever you want, **except** weak. Well, that and Annie, but that's a story for a different time.

It was getting close to the end of the day. After the last few minutes of 7th period ended, I called Jason. After about 5 minutes, he came and took Percy to his house. He also dropped me off since we live so close.

I closed my house door with a small thud. I hit myself with my hand a few times. " _Really Annabeth_?", I said to myself.

I was getting even closer to him. The plan was to drift _away_ from him, not _towards_ him. But I wasn't the problem, it was Percy, admittedly. His inviting personality made him have that charm that made people _want_ to be friends with him. There wasn't much I could do. Nonetheless, I had to find a way to get farther away from him. We couldn't be friends. I was not going to let anyone become that close to me ever again. He was bedridden for at least a week. I didn't have to see him at school for the time being. But I couldn't do that to him. I had no choice but to go and visit him and miss a couple classes or at least a day or two. There was no doubt we would be closer than ever by the time he was back in school. Maybe instead, I could...

My brain went on thinking of plans for the next few days while I changed into warmer clothes. My brain was on overdrive and my body was on autopilot. Before I knew it, I was already opening the door to the library and breathing in that wonderful smell of old books that no one had ever thought of bottling.

I took my place in the comfy red chair behind the brown wooden desk. The smell of fresh wood mixing with worn out books and the sound of pages flipping. I logged in, set my bag under the shelf and picked up the crate of books that people had turned in for today. After each book had been turned in, I put them on the cold, silver and rusting cart behind me. Those books would be back in their places soon enough.

Adults and children alike came and went. The cart grew heavier with each book. Once my shift was over, I made sure each book, each little slice of happiness, was put back into its home. I double checked that I had logged out and that I had all my belongings. In addition to my belongings, I was also holding my lastest book in my arms. _All the Light We Cannot See_ was the piece of joy that had taken my soul to another world for that week.

I had fortunately caught a taxi home, but before making my way down the walkway to home, I took a detour to Percy's house. Hopefully he was feeling better by now. I stopped myself before I knocked on his door.

My own actions had surprised me. My brain had decided on its own to visit Percy. Someone who I hadn't known long. Someone who could just as easily leave me in the dust. I pulled my arm back, rethinking my decisions. Plus, he could get mad at me for waking him up. Last time I saw Percy, he was really weak. The doctor wasn't going to let him have any less than two weeks of rest. He needed it. And his mom was probably there to take care of him. It wouldn't be a good idea to disturb her at this time either. " _Wait..._ " I thought, " _At this time? What time is it_?" I took a quick look at my phone only to find out that it was way past 11 pm.

My eyes widened as I rushed to my house. I would need to work quickly if I wanted to eat dinner, finish all my homework, and finish that written project for science. I hurriedly opened my door and slammed it behind me. I put my stuff down and took off my shoes and coat at the same time. I took out the leftover noodles from Panda Express and also got out my math homework. I would have to work twice as fast today. It was going to be a long night.

Ω

I sighed as I put down my paper. Finally, after hours of work, all my homework was finished, including the science project. I looked up at the clock once more, as I had done many times that night. And just like every other time, my eyes widened in panic. Ten minutes were left on the clock. Only ten, definitely not enough time to walk to school. I immediately picked up my phone and called a taxi. Within a minute or two, I climbed into the car with my backpack and books, praying to the gods above that I would make it.

As soon as the taxi was close enough, I quickly payed the driver, grabbed my things, and dashed out of the car. My eyes hurriedly glanced at my watch to check my speed. I calculated that I would make it with about a minute to spare. But I needed to move quickly.

I rushed to the classroom door just as the bell rang. I quietly opened the door and slipped in, noticing the teacher's back to the class. I slid down into the depths of my seat, trying to ignore the snickers of classmates.

Within a few seconds, someone had dropped their book, sneezed, coughed, and did just about everything to try and get the teacher's. Some chicken even threw a paper ball at his back, but the ball had just bounced off the backing of his wheelchair. I smirked to myself as I thought, " _Ha, he doesn't even care._ " Most teachers only act as if they care about you. The facade to never come off. After a few more minutes of writing on the board, he finally turned around and started class. There were dark circles under the old man's eyes, and his arms moved with a slight sluggishness to them.

"Good morning, class", he said with fake enthusiasm. "If you would all pass your homework to the front. Henry, please collect them and give them to me. Those of you desperately trying to finish them, don't. I will give you full credit if turned in tomorrow as well."

A collective sigh was given from many students as they put their pencils and pens down. By instinct I looked to my right to the seat where Percy usually sat. I expected to see his crooked grin and green eyes full of relief directed towards me. Once I noticed what I was doing, I reprimanded myself for the thoughts. I had to stop thinking about him. Any part of him, which included his raven black hair...his sea green eyes that always seemed to sparkle...the way that he grinned so one side of his mouth would always- stop. _You can't be thinking about him,_ I told myself. _You don't know what Percy is really like. Remember what that girl in the locker room said. Percy wasn't always like this. Who's to say he won't go back to his old ways any day? Stop it Annabeth. No more Percy. No more Percy Jackson._

With those last thoughts I directed my attention back to the classroom. My thoughts never again wandered to Percy Jackson that day. I would, from now on, try to distance myself from him. It was the only safe thing to do. And I had intended to completely follow through with it.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY. No words can express how sorry I am for taking this long. Yes I do procrastinate and yes i take waaayyy too long in updates, but I will NEVER give up on any of my stories. I am sooo incredibly sorry for this short and bad chapter. When I started writing this chapter my writing skills weren't that good. They are better now. I really just wanted to squeeze in another chapter before the year is over. I apologize for any mistakes i have made. If you guys have any ideas for HBH or this story PLEASE tell me. I have hit a writers block for that other story. I feel horrible for giving you guys such a bad chapter right now. But i am going to work harder next year. But I can make no promises at this moment. I'm so sorry. There are no excuses. But if you haven't given up on me yet, thank u so much and let me know how this chapter went! (Also please tell me which story you guys prefer so i can update more on that one. Thx!)**

 ** _Review Replies:_**

 ** _Guest:_ Thank you so much! Honestly every review from you guys counts. Its good to know that there are people out there that do still love (or at least like) my chapters and stories. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 ** _giraffesplaycello_ : Thanks so much! I would never lose hope in you you're awesome! And yes it is okay for forever high i can understand becuse i do have writers block for half blood high. But i will try my very best to update quickly. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 ** _YouKnowWho_ : Thank you thank you thank you! There's not really much else left so say but thank you sooo much! Your review was very heart lifting and it made my story sounds ver professional and formal when it really was (is) not. But all i can say is thank u so much! And also by the way *hint hint* you may or may not find out who the mystery girl is... Just saying! But again thank you sooo much! Your are awsome and extremely kind and amazing! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

 ** _greekgeekgirlbro_ : Thank you sooo much! And it warms my heart that you read it a few times as in more than once. Thank you soo much! I have not much else to say but that thank you for reviewing. Again, I'm sorry for the horribly late updates but either way thank you for reading them still! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
